


Firestar's Final Triumph

by toboe_whisker



Series: Warrior Cats Requests [5]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Danger: Spoilers Ahead, Dark Forest (Warriors), Dark Forest Battle (Warriors), Gen, Mild Gore, Omen of the Stars: Book 6: The Last Hope, Spoilers, StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toboe_whisker/pseuds/toboe_whisker
Summary: For those who felt like The Last Hope left a lot to be desired about what was really going through Firestar’s mind when he defeated Tigerstar for the final time. This picks up right where Tigerstar emerges from the shadows to confront the former kittypet.
Series: Warrior Cats Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697959
Kudos: 7





	Firestar's Final Triumph

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually not a request. I’ve just been wanting to write this for a while and I’ve finally found the time and inspiration to do it. The video that inspired me to finish this was made by the amazing Nightrizer on YouTube. You can find it on their channel under the name "Do or Die MAP parts 26 and 27."
> 
> The Warrior Cats franchise is the property of Harper Collins publishing company and Erin Hunter, I own nothing but this story. All characters and the setting are not mine. 
> 
> Please Enjoy & Review!~

“Well done, Brambleclaw. You performed just as well as I would expect.” 

Firestar’s green gaze shot away from Ivypool and his deputy when the growl erupted from the shadow of brambles near the medicine cat den.  _ Tigerstar _ . He would recognize the tom’s husky timbre anywhere, and simply hearing it filled him with anger towards all the evils that the dark tabby had caused. The flames of their old rivalry fiercely reignited and burned within Firestar’s chest. 

Tigerstar’s amber eyes were fixated on his eldest son’s blood-flecked features while he approached them. He was sure-footed and absurdly collected for a cat surrounded by more than an entire Clan of enemies. He was just like Firestar remembered him: pure ambition and malice like he was entitled to everything. 

The ThunderClan leader couldn’t stop himself from unsheathing his claws as he followed the dark warrior’s gaze to his deputy. There was an expression of absolute horror on Brambleclaw’s broad face as he looked up from Hawkfrost’s lifeless, fading form to Tigerstar’s twistedly proud grin. 

A small pang of regret throbbed in Firestar’s heart as he briefly remembered once believing Tigerstar and Brambleclaw to be one and the same. Then his attention was back on the murky, black tabby, his nose crinkled on one side to reveal the beginnings of a threat. 

“Not yet, Firestar,” Tigerstar ordered, his lips pulled back in a snarl as he noticed the ginger tabby’s readiness to fight him. “First, I’m going to make you watch every single one of your precious Clanmates die, then we’ll fight.” 

Rage building at an already rapid pace, Firestar was quick to shoot back a response, “The battle is over, Tigerstar! You lost!” He took a confident step forward, separating himself from his friends and family to stand as ThunderClan’s first line of defense against the brute. 

“If you think that  _ that  _ was all the cats that the Dark Forest has to offer, then you are sorely mistaken,” Tigerstar let out a hiss. “The Dark Forest has more warriors than you could ever imagine, and with me, as their leader, this is just the beginning.” Then, with a smirk, he unsheathed his long, sharp front claws, knowingly holding them in a way that caught the moon’s light at a dramatic angle.

“You’re not a leader, Tigerstar. You never were, nor will you ever be.” Firestar dared to pad closer, an unspoken challenge.

Tigerstar laughed, cruel and deep, “I’m a better leader than you ever were,  _ kittypet.” _

“Real leaders put their Clan first. Let’s not forget that you were exiled from ThunderClan because you forced your Clanmates to fight your power-hungry battles.” 

Firestar lashed his long tail, and Tigerstar sneered.

“Real warriors live and die for battle. I’m merely giving them the opportunity to die for a cause; to have a warrior’s death.”

Out the corner of his eye, Firestar could see Dovewing standing just off to the side of him. There was concern in her blue-green irises. She was obviously searching for an explanation for Tigerstar’s madness. He’d wanted answers, too, once. Now, he knew that there was only one: greed. It was an unquenchable thirst for power and revenge that drove Tigerstar to cause so much pain.

“And was it all worth it, Tigerstar? All the hatred, all the bloodshed, and calls for revenge. What goal could you possibly hope to achieve?” The old ginger tom’s muscles twitched then rippled as though their youthfulness had returned and he still had all nine lives. 

Tigerstar’s lips curled back into a sneer, “Every moment was planned just so I could witness you dying at my paws.”

“I’m not dead yet, Tigerstar.” Firestar’s green gaze met the burning amber of Tigerstar’s eyes. 

He recognized the lack of restraint in his enemy’s irises from their first real fight many seasons ago when Bluestar was leading ThunderClan. Tigerstar was seeing him as he once was; the meddlesome, young warrior that had gotten him exiled and eventually killed. 

The massive, dark tom released a growl, “That’s why I’m here.” 

“The Dark Forest cats won't follow you because of me, and now they know that they will never beat the Clans.” 

His initial taunt forgotten, Tigerstar responded without hesitance, “I don’t need them. All I have to do is defeat you, and then I’ll pick off each of your Clanmates—night after night, moon after moon—until there’s not a single ThunderClan cat left alive.” 

Firestar allowed his eyes to glance over the bodies of Hollyleaf and Ferncloud, more than one nerve struck. His tail smacked against the ground, harsh and hostile. “I won’t let you lay a paw on any more of my cats.”

_ “Then you’re going to have to kill me.” _

Tigerstar flattened his ears with narrowed eyes and leaped at Firestar, his long claws extended. He gripped the ginger tabby’s large shoulders and tore at his spine with his paws. He roared in Firestar’s ear, “From the moment Bluestar found you, I was nothing!”

Searing heat raced down Firestar’s back where blood began to well inside ragged gashes. He tore himself free from Tigerstar’s hold and slashed at him, intending to push the other tom back. Instead, Tigerstar ducked around his claws and leaped towards his haunches, biting down on one of his hindpaws. The sudden rush of agony that pulsed up his leg was temporarily forgotten as the air was knocked out of his lungs when Tigerstar yanked him down onto his belly and slammed both of his forepaws into Firestar’s back. 

“I’ve waited so long for this moment, and once you’re out of the way, I can rule the Lake or kill the Clans!” He bellowed rather irrationally, blinded by hate.

Off to his left, Firestar heard Graystripe’s rumbling retort, “Never!”

His friend was immediately silenced, but he couldn’t tell who had done it as he heaved himself to his paws while Tigerstar was distracted. 

“Until the Lake is safe from you, Tigerstar, I will not die,” Firestar defiantly declared, as strong-willed as ever. 

He wouldn’t go back on his word. None of his cats would ever be harmed by Tigerstar as long as there was still breath and blood in his body. Not now, not ever. 

The ThunderClan leader lunged at Tigerstar then twisted away from the tabby in the last few heartbeats. Shocked to be put on the defensive, Tigerstar spun to protect himself, and once he did, Firestar aimed numerous sharp blows at his enemy’s head. He was hoping to disorient the dark warrior and keep him on the ground. 

However, luck didn’t seem to be on Firestar’s side at the moment as Tigerstar managed to twist his way out of the grasp of Firestar’s claws and stagger back to his paws. Firestar watched blood trickle into Tigerstar’s amber eyes from the various gashes lined across his head, satisfied that he was at least partially successful. 

They both began to pace in wide circles, now, trying to anticipate the other’s next move. Tigerstar with slightly cloudy vision and Firestar with his back battered into a mess of nasty scratches.

Tigerstar was quicker to make the next move. 

The Dark Forest leader darted forward, aiming for Firestar’s throat. He forced the ginger tabby back, clinging to the thick fur of his scruff with fully extended claws. 

Firestar resisted the urge to struggle, knowing he had to act fast before Tigerstar reached his jugular. He rapidly summoned as much energy as he could into his hind paws and pushed against Tigerstar’s exposed stomach, violently shoving the tom off. Chunks of his orange pelt floated to the ground, revealing the pale pink skin beneath. He breathed a short breath of relief,  _ Thank StarClan that it's only skin deep.  _

The ThunderClan leader rose to his paws, his expression darkening as he met Tigerstar’s eyes and roared,  _ “You lived like a rogue, so now you can die like one!” _

Then, like lightning, he shot across the expanse of grass that separated them, Firestar’s sharp teeth aimed at Tigerstar’s throat. The dark warrior writhed in agony as Firestar’s canines sank deeper and deeper into his flesh until Tigerstar lost his footing then finally crumpled onto the blood-soaked ground. Still, Firestar didn’t relinquish his grip, even as Tigerstar’s blood stained his paws. He refused to let go until his enemy ceased all signs of a struggle. 

When it was finally over and Tigerstar’s body grew cold, Firestar let it fall from his jaws before fading away like murky fog on a breeze. Firestar straightened up to watch his greatest enemy go, the tom’s amber eyes void of anything. 

Once the glow of Tigerstar’s amber gaze could no longer be seen, Firestar turned to face his Clan with a sad smile while thunder crashed overhead. He felt triumphant and proud, but also weak. He hardly heard the crack of the fire igniting or felt the heat of flame begin to engulf the fallen tree beside him. Everything appeared to be blurred around the edges like he was in some kind of daze. He could feel his blood—hot and sticky—streaming out of his veins through the wounds that had been torn open by Tigerstar and the other Dark Forest warriors. 

Firestar didn’t feel the need to seek help though. No, the old ginger tom was tired, so very tired, and he just wanted to sleep for a little while. He closed his eyes for what felt like a brief moment, and memories of the Old Forest territory flooded his mind. 

_ He sat on his twolegs’ fence as Rusty, watching the forest for any hint of mice or wild cats and silently hoping one of them might approach him with an invitation. He felt the pain of his first battle wounds when he fought Graypaw, Longtail, and eventually Yellowfang, then the later sting of marigold when Spottedleaf tended to him. He heard the whispered farewells of three apprentices in the middle of a thunderstorm and the threats of Brokenstar after the dark tom lost their battle. _

_ Firestar remembered finding WindClan and getting his first apprentice. He saw the forbidden—but still very powerful—love between Graystripe and Silverstream, and smelled the pungent odor of greencough. He recalled the face of his sister during their long talks about Clan life. _

_ He remembered investigating the death of Redtail and meeting Bluestar’s kits, Stonefur and Mistyfoot. Firestar felt the exhilaration of hunting through the night and the rush of adrenaline that came with defending ThunderClan from Brokenstar, Tigerclaw, and the rogues. Pride was there as well, especially at the memory of his deputy ceremony. _

_ The ThunderClan leader also remembered Bluestar’s descension into depression and denial. Joy warms his heart when he realizes that Sandstorm and himself have mutual feelings of love for each other. _

Unfortunately, flame soon overwhelmed his memories as a fire tore through his mind, and he couldn’t tell if it was a long-ago memory from the Old Forest territory or a very present reality. Smoke started to consume him, encircling his body with heavy wreaths. The ThunderClan leader’s chest heaved and burned for just a second, then he saw the landscape slipping as he slid forward, his vision fading out into nothing but blackness. 

OoO

A sudden heat pulsed through Firestar’s skin, blazing through his body and urging him to open his eyes. Bleary but also energized, he slowly stirred then stood up, feeling as young as a junior warrior again. 

He allowed his warm leaf-green gaze to sweep over his Clan with a slight, pleasant smile on his lips. Firestar caught Brambleclaw’s eyes and dipped his head. It was his apprentice’s turn to lead ThunderClan, and he knew that the tom would do well. 

Then he approached his mate, touching muzzles with her, speaking only so she could hear, “We will meet again, my heart. I will wait for you.” 

Sandstorm’s pale green irises pooled with grief as he stared into them with a feeling of deep sorrow. The stars on his pale pelt shone brightly in the depths of her eyes even as he turned away to follow the other StarClan cats with Hollyleaf, Mousefur, and Ferncloud not far behind him.

  
ThunderClan would be fine now that the forest was safe from Tigerstar, he knew, especially with  _ Bramblestar  _ leading the way.


End file.
